To Tell The Truth
by arisachu
Summary: -SapphirePearlShipping- May suggests a girl's reunion to help Dawn get over her latest break-up with the intention of finally telling her feelings.
1. Girl Party

Disclaimer: Do I own Pokémon? I dunno, you tell me. … Okay… So I don't. Fine. I also don't own any of the movies or musical groups I mention.

* * *

"Dawn, that sounds awful!" May said through the videophone in her Petalburg home. "I can't believe he would do that to you."

Dawn sighed on the other end and bit her lip, "May, it was pretty bad. And we were in front of all those people. He didn't even care."

Dawn looked to be on the verge of tears. May hated seeing Dawn this way. Especially when she could have stopped the whole ordeal from happening.

May could remember when she first met Dawn. She had such potential for coordinating, and clearly she looked up to May for her skills. May sighed. She hadn't thought much more of Dawn than just another friend back then. But times changed, and people got older. Not to mention much more beautiful. And at the age of eighteen, Dawn had no idea what kind of weapon she was wielding with that body of hers. Not to mention her long, flowing blue hair that made May give a blissful sigh whenever she thought about it.

So when the time came for her to split up with the rest of the gang after rejoining them for one more traveling hurrah, she was going to tell Dawn her feelings. Drew had already confessed to her that he had strong feelings for her, and she felt horrible for having to turn him down, but she just wasn't interested in anyone but Dawn. She felt that it would be as good a time as any to come clean and hope to god that maybe there was some slim chance she would get lucky and Dawn would return her feelings.

Little did she know, but Paul was making his move too. Unfortunately for May, he had beaten her to it. Dawn was positively giddy when she came back from her last coordinating contest, brand new silver bracelet on wrist straight from the boy himself. May wanted to fling herself into the river. She had missed her chance.

Worse yet, she had allowed Paul to sneak in and pull his latest stunt.

"Did he say it was really over?" she asked Dawn, who was now sniffling into a tissue. "Because you remember last time how he said something like that, but he didn't really mean it."

Dawn shrugged, "I don't care if he meant it or not, because I'm not taking him back anymore. The fact that he said it at all is what matters here. If he didn't mean it, then it sucks to be him."

May nodded, thinking about it. As horrible as it sounded at the time, this was her chance. She would go see Dawn, cheer her up, make her totally forget about Paul, and then confess. She had to admit, it sounded pretty good to her.

She pounded her fist into her open palm in a gesture of finality, "That's it, Dawn, I've decided. I'm coming to Sinnoh on the first ferry in the morning. This is so much bigger than a girls' night, so we're going to have a girls' week. Call Zoey, anyone you want, but it's going to be fantastic. It'll cheer you right up. I'll call Misty, see if we can't get her on over, too."

Dawn smiled a weak smile of acceptance, "Thanks so much May. I'll call Zoey right away. I'm going to go get some rest, too, so I'll see you soon."

Both girls hung up feeling a little bit better. Dawn was happy that May was there for her like that, and May was ecstatic that she now had an excuse to go see Dawn again.

"May, that sounds like a great idea, you're such a good friend," Misty said happily when she had picked up her phone from the Cerulean City gym. "No one has come by in a couple days for a battle. I'll close down the gym for a while and head over to Sinnoh right away. It shouldn't take me long since I have my pokémon that can use surf."

May was positively beaming. Dawn was going to be so happy. All the girls together again for a big reunion specifically designed to cheer her up. May just hoped it wouldn't take too long to get from Hoenn to Sinnoh by ferry.

"Well, I won't leave until the day after tomorrow. I know it might take you a while to get there, so I'll just clear things over on my end," Misty said, as if reading May's mind like the open book that it almost was.

May smiled, "Ok. That sounds good. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning, so I'll see you in a few days!"

The two hung up, smiling and waving through the phone. It was time now for May to get some rest if she was going to be leaving so soon.

* * *

Dawn her three companions into her home. They sat down at the table and sighed.

"That was some good ice cream," Dawn said blissfully to the rest of the group.

"I can't believe you didn't wait for me," Misty pouted.

May had arrived sooner than expected, and suggested that she, Zoey, and Dawn get ice cream while they waited for their fourth friend. Misty had arrived just after the three had finished and were gathering their things to go wait for her again. They had offered to wait for her while she purchased her own ice cream, but she shrugged it off, claiming it just wasn't the same.

May smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

Misty sighed and rested her head on her palm, "Well, what's on the agenda for this week. I don't really know how these things work."

Dawn and Zoey looked at each other, "We don't know either. Dawn just told me to get over here and that it would be explained later."

May smiled. She had been thinking about it the entire boat ride, figuring out the best plan of action. Everything had to be perfect if things were going to go her way.

"Well, first things first. We need to go to the market and get as many baking supplies as possible. We'll make cookies, cakes, brownies, cupcakes… anything that's sweet. And we need to make a ton of it. We can't continue until we have as many treats as possible."

The other three looked at each other and giggled. Leave it to May to come up with a plan that involves food, and lots of it. But a plan was a plan, and they couldn't deny that they weren't even just a little excited at the prospect of sweets, especially Dawn, who was smiling the whole way to the market.

* * *

"Oh you did _not_ just throw flour at me, May Maple."

May giggled and flicked more flour over in Dawn's general direction.

"You _did_!" she said, gasping as she accidentally inhaled a puff of flour.

Both Zoey and Misty watched the two begin to fight with baking ingredients, shaking their heads. Neither exactly illustrated the highest degree of maturity, but they sure had fun. Dawn was just about to pour the fourth cup of milk they had measured for the cookies before Misty interfered, snatching the measuring cup from her hands.

"Now, now, children," she said, giggling a bit herself. "I'm afraid we need that milk for these cookies. Weren't you supposed to be mixing these ingredients, Dawn?"

Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but May intervened, "Forgive me, Dawn, I got you in trouble with scary, old Misty!"

She had touched a nerve, which caused Misty's hand to "slip", dropping the milk right on top of May. Normally, she would have been upset, but since she already had about half a cup of flour in her hair, she decided to hell with conduct and hair and tossed their chocolate mixture for the brownies right at Misty's face.

Dawn was getting a good giggle out of this, so May decided she needed a turn, too, and dumped a cup of sugar all over Dawn's hair.

"Oh, that'll take days to get out!" she cried, trying to shake out the sticky substance from her hair.

May giggled as Misty poured ice down her back. She quickly jumped and whipped around, still holding the bag of sugar, dousing everyone in her wake, which included Zoey this time.

"Aw, geez, May," Zoey complained, "you didn't have to get me, too."

May blushed, quite embarrassed with her antics, "Sorry, Zoey."

Dawn sighed, "We need to get more ingredients. We're out of a lot of stuff, now."

Misty giggled, "That's okay, we can go now, it's still early. At least no one cracked an –"

Misty was cut off by the cold, squishy feeling of something gooey on top of her head. May had performed the final act of any respectable baking fight and had cracked a rather large egg on Misty's head. There was a cringe coming from all four ladies, and an angry groan from the eldest.

"May! What the heck was that for?" she screamed.

"Sorry," was all May could say as she stifled her giggles. "It was the final frontier, I couldn't leave it open like that!"

With that, she bolted from the house on her way to the market before Misty could kill her. She returned quite some time later, out of fear of Misty, with bags of previously wasted ingredients.

"I'll play nice, this time, I swear," was all May could say as she blushed to herself.

About three hours later the girls found themselves with more baked goods and treats than they could shake a stick at and the three clueless girls looked to May for guidance.

May, bewildered, gaped at the others, "What do we do next? We eat them, of course. I swear, these should hopefully last us the week, but if not, it's always a good back-up activity. For now, we watch as many chick flicks as we can stomach while gorging ourselves on sugar. Oh yeah, Dawn, go get the ice cream from the freezer, we'll need it."

Dawn happily obeyed May's command and produced three half-gallon tubs of vanilla ice cream.

"I only got vanilla since I wasn't sure what everyone would like," May explained while searching Dawn's video collection, pulling out a title here and there. "I figured we could just add in things as we like. I did get a bunch of flavorings and toppings. They're in the fridge."

They had situated themselves on the floor of Dawn's bedroom, having finally chosen their first movie. May insisted that they start out with _Spice World_, as nothing said "Girl Power" more than the Spice Girls movie, but Misty groaned and objected until her face turned blue. In the end, though, Dawn's final verdict trumped all, and she had to agree with May. Zoey, who enjoyed watching them bicker, shrugged and said she didn't care what they watched, but that she was interested in _Spice World_, if only to just see how ridiculous it really was.

Five hours later they had watched _Spice World_ a total of three times. Misty had finally come around, and Zoey liked it so much that all of them insisted on watching it repeatedly. Finally, May got through to them after the third watch, reasoning that there must be some better films out there. She produced several old musicals, including _Hello Dolly_ and _Singing In the Rain_, as well as demanding that they watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ at least once sometime.

When they finally had made it to _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, Misty and Zoey had fallen asleep. May, who had originally been sitting closer to Zoey with no one on her other side, had joined Dawn on her bed where cookies had been crumbled, ice cream had been dripped, and brownies had been smudged.

"I can't believe my comforter is such a mess," Dawn pouted. "It's so new, too. Mom's going to freak out on me so much when she comes up to see this."

May giggled. Dawn was so innocent, she almost felt dirty for thinking the things she thought about her. But at the same time, she was intrigued by it. She wanted to be the first one to explore all those aspects about Dawn, to make her less innocent to May and only May. Though, she suspected Paul had already beaten her to it.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," Dawn said in a wistful tone. "I don't know what I would have done by myself."

May glanced over to see Dawn's eyes shining over. She put her arms around her friend, hoping to god she wouldn't cry. It seemed to be enough, because with one sniff, Dawn was back to smiling and watching the film. She grudgingly released the girl from her arms and turned back to Audrey Hepburn mingling with the elite.

"She's so beautiful."

May whipped her head to look at Dawn. Had she really just said that? The tone was so close to a whisper, it may not have even occurred, but she was certain she heard it. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Lots of girls thought celebrities were pretty, she knew that much, but the way Dawn had said it, so mesmerized, made May hold a glimmer of hope inside.

"Isn't she?" May asked, turning back to lazily gaze at Audrey.

May had tried her hardest to stay awake, she really had. The final scene with Holly and Paul was simply fantastic, and May didn't want to miss it. However, three movies and half a gallon of ice cream were not forces to be reckoned with, and soon she had fallen asleep. Dawn, however, had managed to make it almost through the whole movie, finally falling asleep on top of May.

* * *

"D-dawn?" May asked, trying to raise herself from the bed, but failing miserably. "You're… kind of on top of me."

May had awoken to a stream of light through the curtains and a heavy body across her back. After she had come to the realization that it was Dawn, the object of her extreme affection, she nearly fainted. She hadn't been expecting it, and she was sure Dawn didn't mean to, and it certainly didn't mean anything. It didn't stop her heart from racing and her mind from going places it really shouldn't be. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, probably an act which she should have abstained from, as all she could do was put even worse images to her mind.

She wobbled under Dawn's weight a bit more, hoping to be able to wake the girl, or at the very least move her. She heard Dawn groan and roll over onto her back, though putting herself on top of May even more. May's hair was standing on end and she collapsed back down, hoping to just fall asleep again. She glanced over to where Zoey and Misty had been sleeping. Misty was still knocked out, but Zoey was nowhere to be found.

"Let's help you up, shall we?" May heard a voice behind her, and suddenly Dawn was lifted slightly from on top of her.

May slithered out and rolled onto the floor, giving Zoey a look of thanks. She blinked a bit and went into the bathroom to shower. How could she possibly convince Dawn that they were meant for each other if she jumped her in her sleep first? May stepped into the shower, waking herself up. It felt nice, but her shower was quick, and soon she was back in Dawn's room, wearing a comfortable red T-shirt and black exercise shorts. She had packed lounge clothes, things that would be comfy and allow for multiple wears if necessary. One could never predict just what might arise during an all-out girls' week.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Zoey asked, sitting on the floor against Dawn's bed.

May thought for a moment. They had taken care of baking and excessive chick flick watching. What was it she had planned for the following days…?

"Oh, yeah," May said smiling. "I figured today we could go to the playground. You know, play on the swings, the monkey bars, that kind of stuff. It really helps lift your mood."

Zoey nodded, "That sounds like a lot of fun. I suppose we just have to wait for the lazy bums to wake themselves up."

May giggled and nodded. She hoped they woke up soon. There was a lot of work to be done!

* * *

Seven hours later found the group trudging exhaustedly back into Dawn's house, Dawn running for the fridge. She had produced four large cups of water for the four of them, as they had brilliantly forgotten to pack water bottles.

"Oh, God, I was so thirsty," Misty cried. "Thanks Dawn!"

Dawn smiled, "I can't believe we forgot to bring water."

Zoey shook her head, "It wouldn't have been that big of a deal had we not decided to play a game of tag that lasted four hours."

May giggled, "But that was just so much fun!"

Of course, May was referring to when she had been "it" and targeted Dawn, pulling her into a hug upon catching her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Misty whined. "I think I must have pulled something. I haven't run that hard since my days of traveling with Ash…"

She went strangely silent after her comment, refusing to speak again, and the other three were certain they knew what was wrong.

May was the first to question the subject, "Misty… when was the last time you talked to Ash?"

Misty shrugged, "I don't know. It's been a while. I haven't heard word from him in at least a year."

May frowned. That didn't seem quite like Ash. Misty was his best girl friend, he could never just leave her to dry. She felt awful for Misty, she knew how much she cared for Ash.

"What a jerk," Dawn said, beating May to the punch. "You should go find him and give him a good slap. And then you can tell him how you feel!"

May giggled. She thought it was a good plan, too.

Zoey let out a yawn and stood, motioning to place her glass in the sink, "I think I'm pretty beat, I'm going to go to bed."

May shrugged, "Fine, but you'll miss the best part."

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Can't tell you that, breaks the rules," she said hastily, glancing around the room for inspiration.

"Oh, well, I totally see now," Zoey said with a snort of laughter. "I'll see you all in the morning."

The other three bid goodnight to their friend and spent the rest of the night on gossipy girl talk. It had been so long since they had been together, and they all had much to catch up on.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by in a blur and even May couldn't keep up. Soon it was time for the girls to be saying goodbye. Misty wished she could stay longer, but she couldn't leave her gym in the hands of her sisters for so long, so she had cut out a day early.

Dawn had insisted on accompanying Zoey and May to the docks. May's heart was ripping in two as she saw her ship pull into the dock; she had failed to tell Dawn how she felt. Zoey was boarding her boat, and May was waving frantically. It would be a while before she saw her again.

She turned to face Dawn. It was now or never. She had to be brave and just spill it. But, as everyone always told her in her youth, actions speak louder than words, so she gripped Dawn's shoulders without a word and pressed her lips firmly against Dawn's. She had to admit; it felt wonderful, more so than she had originally assumed it would.

She pulled away and looked into Dawn's eyes. Dawn looked panicked, clearly not expecting May to do something like that. May waited impatiently for a response.

"Oh, May…" she began awkwardly. "I… well, you know… and Paul…"

May held a finger to Dawn's lips.

"I understand, Dawn," she said, trying to hold back tears. "You don't like girls. And you just broke up with Paul. But at least let me confess my feelings to you."

There was a slight silence before she continued.

"I am in love with you, Dawn," May started. "I have been for a while now."

Dawn averted her eyes. May could tell she felt bad for her behavior toward May's gesture, but May understood the awkward position she put her in. Maybe her actions weren't the best, but she knew she had to do whatever was necessary to get it out.

"If you ever feel like maybe you'd like to give it a shot, I'll be waiting," May said, forcing a sad smile as she began to make her way to the boat.

She looked back and Dawn, who looked like she was still in some sort of shock, and waved to her friend, who she knew would never be any more than that. Dawn waved awkwardly and watched her boat leave. When the dock was finally out of view, May sighed and leaned back against the wall. She had done it, finally, and didn't feel any better than before. She supposed it should have been expected, she anticipated rejection. She at least thought she would feel a little better once she admitted her feelings.

But she hadn't, and she almost wished she had never said anything in the first place. She couldn't take it back, and she would just have to hope that this wouldn't affect their friendship. She decided to forget about it. After all, she knew it was true now, some things were just not meant to be.

* * *

Note: I hope you stuck with me to the end and enjoyed it. But it's not done! The next couple chapters will be letter form, so much lighter than this.


	2. Letter from May to Drew

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Note: So just a little guide to the next couple chapters, which are all letters. The xxxx by the date is so I didn't have to come up with a year, I didn't really want to think that hard about this. So anything that has a date will have the month, day, and then xxxx. I know, I'm lazy, so sue me. I'm almost done with the letters as of right now, and I'm thinking about adding more onto it, like what happens in between the letters, or what happens with Misty and Ash as a seperate story. You know, kind of like Pokemon Chronicles. xD Sorry, I apologize for that one. It was only supposed to be a one-shot. I grew so fond of it. Yeah, just like everything else. //rolls eyes at self// Well, enjoy!

* * *

August 15, xxxx

Drew,

Hey, it's me, May. I know it's been a while, almost a year to be more precise. I've missed you, how are things on your end? Did you really give up coordinating? I don't think that really sounds like you at all. I've been in Petalburg for some time myself, but I've decided I need to get out. I want to come see you, Drew. I realized I really miss you, and well… well, you know. I bought a new bike, so I shouldn't take too long. I'm leaving tomorrow. I know you probably aren't interested anymore, but thinking about it, I'd like to give it a shot, what you were telling me that day at the Grand Festival. The one right before you quit.

Anyway, see you soon,

-May


	3. From Dawn to May

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

January 10, xxxx

May,

I thought about it. I know it's been over a year since it happened, but I can't get it out of my head. I was scared, May, because it's not something I'm used to. Honestly, I was thinking about going back to Paul back then. I was really in love with him, or I thought I was. I'm finally over him, I have been a while now, but I've been too scared to write this letter. I'm afraid you'll be over me. I understand if that's the case. But I'm not over what happened that day at the dock. You said you'd be waiting, but I understand if you've moved on. If you haven't, I'm here, where I've always been.

-Dawn

* * *

Note: Although I have the next few letters done, I'm going to hold off on posting them. Suspense! I'm giving you all something to look forward to. ^^ I'll probably post two at a time until I'm done, and I'll wait about a week in between posts. Well, I'll probably get too excited and post them early, but expect at least a little wait in between updates. I do like to keep the suspense up.


	4. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Note: Okay, like I said, I got a little excited and you get this chapter today. I don't have a lot of free time this week, work and school keep me pretty busy, so even though the next two letters are finished, you really may not see them until Friday or so. I'd upload them now, but they're not totally fixed up and I'm supposed to be... studying... for that mandarin oral final today...  
Well, enjoy!

* * *

January 17, xxxx

You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Drew Hayden and May Maple

April 17th, xxxx

Dawn received the invitation January 24th. Reading, she sunk further and further into her chair. This must have been how May felt back then. But even more, she hadn't waited. She couldn't blame May, she did make her wait over a year, even the happiest of people would get lonely. Kind of like her…


	5. Letter from May to Dawn

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon

Note: Oh my God, I meant to post this sooo long ago. Then I went internetless for a week and then all this school crap snuck up and said "Hey, kid, I'm gonna be a whole bunch of shit due in the next three days". Ugh. Major suckage.

* * *

January 25, xxxx

Dawn,

I got your letter. I'm so sorry, but I'm sure you already got the save-the-date. I know I said to you I'd be waiting, but when Drew stopped coordinating, I realized how much I missed him. I really did love you, Dawn, but I was sure you would never accept my confession. I never thought you would still be thinking about it so much later. But I've fallen in love with Drew, I really have. I think it's a different way I've ever thought of love before, but it's still thrilling, none-the-less. While I know I probably hurt you now, I do hope you can be happy for me, and I hope you can make it to the wedding. I really am so excited about it. And I hope you'll be one of my bridesmaids. I would have sent this letter earlier, but it's been so hectic around here I haven't had a moment to myself. I've just moved into Drew's apartment for the time being. Once we're married, we're going to move again. Maybe out of Hoenn, but we're not 100% sure just yet. Hopefully to Kanto, I love it there so much.

Hope to see you soon!

-May


	6. Dawn's Second Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

February 20, xxxx

May,

I absolutely would love to be a bridesmaid! I'm coming to Hoenn immediately! I can't wait to see you! It really has been too long. And don't worry about it, I understand your feelings completely, and I really am so happy for you and Drew. He's a really good guy. We always expected the two of you to get together anyways.

I look forward to seeing you soon,

-Dawn


	7. Reading Break

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

May read the letter again, crying softly. She had loved Dawn so much, but she wasn't about to call off a wedding because of it. She could be happy with Drew. She knew she could. Hearing, or rather reading, Dawn had feelings for her now, though, was like getting a sharp knife straight through the heart. May felt so conflicted.

A pair of strong arms circled her waist, reading over her shoulder. Quickly, May folded the letter and wiped her tears. It would be horrible if he saw her crying over Dawn. She had no intentions of letting him know she still had feelings for her female friend.

"What's wrong, May?" he whispered.

She shook her head, "It's nothing. I must be getting a cold."

She felt Drew sigh behind her, and she was pretty sure he knew. He loosened his grip around her, and suddenly she felt cold and empty.

She needed him, that she was sure of, and no feelings she had for anyone else was going to ruin whatever happiness she already knew she had.

"Don't let go," she murmured, dropping the letter and turning to face him.

He smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead lightly, "Never."

She buried her head into his chest and sighed. Everything would work out in the end.


	8. The Final Act

Disclaimer: I forgot how much I absolutely abhorred writing these. -_- I don't own Pokemon. It's not mine.

Note: I suppose I'm back from the fanfiction graveyard. I had intended on focusing on my love for Digimon and start fresh, but since I always intended for this to be the final chapter of _To Tell the Truth_, I decided to just sit down and write it. Even after the, what, 2 years? that I didn't post this, this had always been my intention on where this story would go. I know it's short, especially for being so late to post, but I hope it gives those of you who ever thought about it in the back of your mind every once in a while a nice closure for it. I know that I always like reading the ends of stories that had been jilted for so long because I really do think about them once in a blue moon. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, enjoy!

* * *

May looked at herself in the mirror for the fiftieth time that day. She knew she looked beautiful, but she didn't feel like it inside. This was supposed to be her day, the best day of her life, but all she felt was anxiety. She had asked Dawn to be her bridesmaid because they were friends and she didn't want any of this awkward mess to get in the way of their being friends, but now she was so worked up over seeing her again. What would she say? Would she be upset? The thing that bothered her the most was the burning question in the back of her head: Would things be different if Dawn had contacted her sooner?

The obvious answer was yes, of course. They would have seen each other for however long it ended up lasting, whether that be for a few months or a few years or their lives. But in the end of it all, would she still be marrying Drew? The thought of confronting Dawn for the first time in person since that day at the dock made her wonder if she would regret her choices. She didn't have to opportunity to go back once she took the plunge.

May loved Drew, end of story. He cared for her, wanted the best for her. He was strong, smart, and devilishly handsome. They had fun together, but had the capacity to build a sturdy home and family together.

But Dawn was her lust. The thought of Dawn used to make her go wild with desire. She never had that with Drew. When they made love, it was caring and gentle, never wild and needy. May wished that she could have one day in a parallel universe where time stopped here and she could test out her wild fancies for Dawn.

Instead, she got to sulk on her wedding day.

As she adjusted her tiara, a knock came at the door, "May, can I come in?"

May turned around and saw Dawn sneaking through the door. She closed it lightly, but didn't look at her old friend. May's heart broke a little, but she tried to maintain her composure.

"Hello, Dawn."

"May… I—"

May smiled, "Dawn, I don't think we should say anything. I'm getting married today, and I don't intend to change that. I know this is hard, hell it's tearing me apart inside, but we shouldn't complicate it. I'll say that I loved you, in some form of the word's meaning. You were my first real love."

Dawn didn't respond, but she nodded and locked eyes with May, "You look beautiful."

May smiled a weak, pained smile, "Thank you. You look lovely, too. I wish we could have known what we could have been."

May turned around and fixed her tiara. Once she turned around again, she wore a smile that faked a comfortable friendship, "Let's just forget about all of this, okay? Today is a celebration, not a funeral."

Dawn gave a lopsided smile and nodded. She hugged May the way friends do when they are congratulating them on tying the knot and then suddenly, they were kissing.

It was a light kiss, nothing fiery, nothing passionate, but it would do the trick. Despite telling herself it was done, she had to know. She had to know if she was missing out on something that would be really special, more special than anything the world could offer her instead.

When she pulled away, she was smiling. She gave Dawn a look of apology, both for the kiss and what she was about to tell her.

"I'm sorry I did that, Dawn. I know I said we should put it behind us. I had to know. I felt so strongly about you for so long and I didn't want to live with any regret," May blushed a bit, pushing a stray lock of hair from her face. "And now I won't. I'm sorry to tug you around like this, but I'm still getting married. I didn't feel anything."

Dawn was so confused she was verging on tears, "I understand. I don't blame you. I'm sorry. I don't want to cry on your wedding day for my own selfish reasons. I'm going to go freshen up a bit, redo my make-up."

She paused at the door.

"You really do look beautiful."

May sighed as she watched Dawn leave. She felt like such a selfish jerk for playing with Dawn's feelings, but now at least the two of them could really put it behind them, no regrets. She recalled her stray hair and called in Misty to help perfect her look. She wanted Drew to see her today at her absolute radiant, because after the next few months, their lives would be far too busy to care about appearances. She thought about Drew and lightly rubbed her stomach. She resolved to tell him about the kiss, fairly certain he would understand in context. She would be open and honest about her feelings, and then lack thereof for her dark haired friend.

Norman poked his head in and beamed at his daughter.

"You ready, angel?"

May smiled at her father and stood to join her arm in his, "Yes. I'm ready."

~End~

* * *

I know it wasn't exactly the ending a lot of people were hoping for, and it's certainly not a happy ending for SapphirePearl shippers, but I enjoyed writing it. Kind of that bittersweet feeling. I hope you still enjoyed it, too, even if it wasn't the ending you were hoping for. ~arisachu


End file.
